This invention relates to computer processor performance and more particularly to a system and method for avoiding processing flaws in a computer processor.
An increase in functionality for modern day microprocessors has led to more complex processor designs and architectural features. The added complexity may cause the microprocessors to be more susceptible to design flaws. For economic and manufacturing reasons, such design flaws cannot all be fixed through hardware so it is desirable to build a microprocessor that can avoid the flaw through built-in functions. Prior art solutions have failed to fully address the problem of avoiding conditions that cause a processing flaw on a processor.